


Good

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [387]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega Jared, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RPF where omegas are kept as slaves. Jensen's parents make him take a slave, Jared who was abused and is scared of Jensen at first but slowly warms up to him. And fluffy sex. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here on AO3, I do accept them on my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Jensen sighed as he walked up the stairs with the plate of food in his hands. He hadn’t wanted to have an Omega. Didn’t like the way there were treated. Yet his parents had insisted. So now he had one up in his room, waiting. Jensen had snuck the food out, planning to feed the Omega (he didn’t even know his name), because he knew that the guy looked like he needed it.

Jensen opened the door and saw the Omega lying on the floor, by the foot of his bed.

“Why are you there?” Jensen asked. The Omega looked up at Jensen with wide terrified eyes.

“S-sorry…I thought…I don’t know….I didn’t mean…I-I-I….”

“Hey…hey….calm down.” Jensen said. “Ain’t gonna hurt you. Look…” He said, looking back to make sure no one was around. “My parents would probably be disapproving of me feeding you this much, but I really don’t care, so here.” Jensen said, moving forward slowly, free hand raised, and settling the plate down carefully, before backing away and shutting the door.

The Omega watched him carefully, shifting slightly.

“I won’t do anything.” Jensen said, sitting away from the Omega. “You go on and eat." The Omega looked down at the food, and up at Jensen.

"This is-is all for me?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded. “Eat dude. Looks like you need it.”

“Oh…OK.” The Omega dug into the food, and Jensen watched him. Once he finished, he looked back up at Jensen, tense.

“What’s your name?”

“Whatever you want it to-”

“No. What’s your birth name? You got one, right?”

“Yeah…”

“What is it?” Jensen asked softly.

“Jared.”

“Jared. I’m Jensen.”

“My…my Master…”

“No. Just Jensen. You can sit up on the bed, you know.”

“But Omegas are-”

“Jared….” Jensen said, cutting him off. “You can sit on the bed.”

Jared moved up and sat down, shakily.

“When was the last time you had a decent meal, Jared?”

Jared shrugged. “Don’t know…it was…harder…rougher….where I was….”

“They didn’t treat you well?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded. “They hurt you?" Another nod. "Not anymore. I won’t do that.”

Jared looked at Jensen, and Jensen gave a soft smile, on that Jared returned hesitantly.

“You won’t?” Jared asked softly.

“No.” Jensen said. “Won’t do anything you don’t want to. Don’t think how you guys are treated is right. Didn’t even want to have to have an Omega. My parents made me.”

“I’m…I’m glad that I’m here with you.” Jared said. “Umm…can…can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go for it.” Jensen said.

“Can you….can you sit over here? Umm…don’t…don’t move to…to fast though…please.”

“Sure.” Jensen said, getting up and moving over to Jared, before sitting down by him. “I ain’t gonna push anything.”

“I know.” Jared said, looking up at Jensen. “Why are you so nice?” Jared asked softly.

“Told ya, I don’t think how Omegas are treated is right.”

Jared nodded, staying silent, before he moved closer to Jensen.

“You good?” Jensen asked, and Jared nodded, leaning into Jensen and taking a sniff.

“Smell good.” Jared murmured.

“You too.” Jensen replied.

Jared was a little shaky, but he leaned forward, kissing Jensen’s neck lightly.

“Jared? Do you…are you sure you want this?”

Jared pulled back. “With you? Yes. I trust you.”

Jensen nodded, and moved forward slowly and their lips connected. When they parted, Jensen pulled back. “You wanna lie down?”

Jared nodded, and Jensen maneuvered the two, Jared lying against the sheets. Jensen slowly stripped out of his clothing, stripping Jared of the few he had.

Jensen kissed him, hands running softly, keeping soft touches on the Omega.

“I bet…” Jensen said between kisses. “….that when we’re older, you’ll be big and strong.”

“Y-yeah?” Jared asked, gasping as he felt Jensen’s hand wrap around his cock. “I-I-I….I should…”

“Shh…I’ll take care of you, Jared.” Jensen said, giving him a kiss. Jensen moved down, lips wrapping around Jared cock, and he sucked lightly, feeling Jared harden in his mouth.

“Jensen…I…I want you. I want you. No one else. I want you.”

Jensen moved off of Jared’s cock. “I want you too. And I’ll be careful. I’ll be gentle.”

Jared nodded, and Jensen moved Jared to the side, smelling Jared’s arousal, seeing his slick.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Knot you?” Jensen asked.

“I want you.” Jared said.

Jensen nodded, and pressed his cock to Jared’s hole, and slowly sank in.

Jared moaned softly, and Jensen started to thrust, groaning softly with each soft thrust, feeling the slick Jared had, and the clenching he gave.

“You feel good Jared.” Jensen said softly, going back to wrap a hand around Jared’s cock, kissing the back of his neck. “You feel so good.”

“J-Jensen!” Jared gasped, reaching back so he could grip Jensen. “Jensen.”

“It’s OK, Jare….I’ll take care of you. I’ll treat you good.” Jensen promised. “I will.”

He continued thrusting, feeling his knot grow bigger until he shoved in, and couldn’t tug out. He gave short grunts, while Jared gasped, and came, Jensen’s name passing his lips.

Jensen grunted, coming and knotting Jared, and he panted, giving more kisses to Jared’s neck.

“Fuck…you’re good, Jared. You did great.”

Jared snuggled back on Jensen, shutting his eyes and Jensen gave one more kiss before the two fell asleep.


End file.
